Apprentice to the Fairy
by SuperGeek3
Summary: After Link is left behind by Tetra and her crew, Link becomes Tingle's apprentice.Hilarity ensues! Part 1 of 2. R&R. Chapter 12: Journey to Fairyland. "What was once just an endless horizon begins to part like two sliding doors." Check out what happens next in "Lost Land of the Kokiri."
1. Stranded at Outset

**~So, here it is! My first ever fanfic! I'm so excited, but a little scared… Well, please let me know if you like it!~**

Gongs… From somewhere off in the distance comes the steady ring of a gong. What its purpose is, I don't have a clue, but it has awoken me.

My eyelids are heavy from all the sleep. From blackness, I open my eyes to a burst of green like thousands of emeralds, and orange and pink peaks in through gaps in the trees. Digging my fingers into the soil, feeling the cool earth seep under my fingernails, I feel at peace and forget the events of the past two weeks, the journeys I have had.

I inhale the forest air, so familiar, yet so different than that of the salty sea. Inhaling even more deeply, I savor the musty scent. All I hope is that our new Hyrule will have forests like this.

The song of the gongs has faded to a soft whisper, barely flowing on the wind. My chance to find out what they were for is gone.

But suddenly, something hits me. I DO know what their purpose is. It's the reason I'm here, in this forest, savoring it. Was today really the day? I begin to panic. Outstretching my hand, I feel around for my green tunic and hat, but they aren't where I left them. I sweep my hand across the forest floor, becoming more concerned every second. Something pokes into my skin, and sinks into my flesh. An arrow that must've fallen out of my quiver is now lodged in my hand, and I decide to use my eyesight to avoid further injury.

Minutes pass by, and my clothes are nowhere to be found. For some reason, I find this unnerving, more so than the fact that blood is flowing freely from my hand where I just removed the arrow from. I guess I should do something about it, so I take off my blue lobster shirt and unceremoniously wrap up my hand.

I inhale deeply one last time and run out of the forest, hoping I'm not too late.

As I descend the cliff down to the village, I notice the extreme calm that has settled in the dawn. If I really have missed it, the villagers will be back in bed, tired. What a stupid idea, leaving so early… It's a mystery why any of those pirates voted on leaving before dawn. Most don't get out of bed until noon. Niko's usually up by 2 o'clock in the afternoon; if it's a good day. It's just not part of their thieving lifestyle.

As I turn a corner, I catch the tiniest glimpse of the dock. What appears to be a pirate ship is still docked there. Good. The fact that I haven't missed it excites me, and I go from a jog to the fastest sprint I have. The wind tosses my messy blonde hair all over.

I run past Mesa's house. His grass is about waist high. Again. Without me here to cut it for him, well, I doubt it'll be possible to go in and come out. Orca's house. I wonder if Tetra will care if I'm not wearing my Hero's clothes. My house. I'm seriously tempted to sneak some of Grandma's soup. It's the best thing this side of Hyrule and I'll probably be going without it for a long time.

I've been so caught up in my thoughts that I almost run into the water. I turn to walk onto Tetra's ship, but I simply drop off the deck. Catching the ledge, I hang for a second as shock washes over me. The ship isn't there. Did I simply imagine the boat I could've swore I saw a minute ago? Scanning the horizon for any signs of them, my heart sinks. Not only are they gone, but so is The King of Red Lions, so any chances of catching up to them are gone like Ganondorf.

So. I guess I'm not needed with the finding and founding of our new Hyrule. You know, because Tetra has so much experience with it and all. Fine.

As I sit down, a strange mixture of emotions settles in my chest. Hurt. Loneliness. Freedom. And with that, I rest my head on the deck and let my mind drift away.

**~So, what'd you think? Sorry if the intro to this story is kinda long… I got caught up in it. I promise it'll get funnier later. Anyway, keep reading please!~**


	2. Diagnosis

**Okay, so what I did was cut out a few things from chapters 2 and 3 and put in the Sue-Belle part to connect the two and make them one long chapter. **

Soon the rest of the island awakens as the blinding gold sun rises from the east. East. That's where the Earth Temple is. I'm sure that place is still crawling with monsters, and now I have the sudden urge to go fight them. Any kind would do; Redead, Chu-Chu's, even Darknauts.

But I discard the idea, because I lack a quick transport and a blade. Seeing as the Master Sword is lodged in Ganondorf's skull beneath the ocean, I can't use that, nor can I use the Hero's Sword because after I got the Master Sword… What happened to it anyway?

It takes the villagers a good half-hour of their daily chores before they notice me. Perhaps it would have been longer if Ayrll wasn't playing on "Ayrll's Lookout". A loud, questioning "Big Brother?" carries across Outset and in an instant I feel the eyes of everyone on the island burning into the back of my skull. Now only the waves dare to make a sound as they lap up onto the shore.

What a sight I must be! A shirtless boy with a mop of blonde hair flecked with blood and grime, complete with a blood soaked shirt wrapped around his right hand, the one that he uses to hold a shield with. In his eyes, a hunger for adventure, and on his left hand, the symbol of the goddesses glows radiantly.

Then, people begin talking to each other, wondering aloud about what happened.

"What in the Great Sea is Link doing here?"

"We saw him leave just this morning!"

"Was he ship-wrecked?"

"Oh, the poor dear!"

Their assumptions, though well intended, don't help my mood very much, so I sit up and make to swim home. But before I can jump into the cool blue water, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Sue-Belle, whose hobby is carrying pots on her head. Worry is etched on her pretty young face.

"Link, what happened? Why are you here and not with the pirates?" she inquires. Even though I'm still trying to figure that out, I know she's genuinely surprised and worried, so I tell her what I know. How I was in the forest. Swearing I saw the boat docked. I save my hand injury for last, because I find it to be no big deal. Unwrapping my hand, I hold it up for her to see. She gasps at it and covers her mouth for a second, looking like she's fighting back vomit. After she catches her breath, she grabs my good hand and leads me off the dock and into her grandpa's home.

"Show the hand to my grandpa. He'll know how to fix it up."

I'm about to tell her that it's not that bad when I look down at it. The cut itself is a dark crimson color, spreading from my thumb to my ring finger, and the area surrounding it has begun to turn green and blue. Nodding, I watch her walk out the door.

I turn my attention to Sturgeon, my frail old neighbor, who's bent over an ancient looking book filled with odd markings that almost look like letters.

I clear my throat and say, "'Hoy Sturgeon."

He gives a small jump at the noise, and looks up at me, a smile creeping across his face.

"So the rumors are true. Young Link, conqueror of Evil, is still on Outset. Good to see you, m'boy!" A puff of dust rises into the air as he shuts the book. "So unfortunate about the crash, though. Those freak storms are a horrible thing to have to deal with. They gave me and my brother quite a bit of trouble when we were younger!"

I don't reply. Most of the storms I've been in, which is a lot, aren't bad at all. But I don't want everyone to know that I was simply left behind like the pirates didn't need me, so I lie.

"Yeah, that storm just came out of nowhere. The boat's merely planks of wood adrift the sea now. I can't believe I made it back unharmed… except for this." Holding up my hand for him to see, I continue. "You see, when the boat crashed, an arrow fell out of my quiver and found my hand an acceptable target."

The old man stands up, leaning on his cane, and hobbles over to me. He grabs my hand tenderly, almost as if afraid, and inspects it.

"Hmm, yes… I see…" he mutters as he turns my hand over and back, runs a finger along the cut, and pokes at the raw flesh.

"Well," he sighs after what be ten minutes, "I don't know what to say. That's quite the injury you've got there. You're not going to like the solution very much…"

Nervously I ask, "What is it?"

"Amputation."

I try to swallow it, but it just can't be. In the Great Sea, if something like this happens to you, you're considered useless, just able to sit around all day because you can't work a boat or the fields. And I'm not cut out for that life. No, I was built for adventure.

"Amp-amputation?" I stutter. "Why? How? The cut doesn't even hurt!"

"Precisely, m'boy. You seem to have hit a major nerve, which will soon render your hand useless, so why keep it? Also, it's infected pretty bad. That always happens when you hit a nerve like this. Without amputation, it will spread to the heart and kill you within about 2 weeks."

Numbness spreads through my body. This can't be happening. First being left by Tetra and her crew, and now amputation? Could this day get any worse?

Sturgeon says something like "can't be helped" and "the only way." Courage suddenly returns to me. I've never given up on anything before, not when it matters.

"No!" I yell. "There's got to be another way!" I push Sturgeon aside and dig through all of his medical books, in the end pulling out two that could prove useful: ''s Book of Injuries Vol. 2, Cuts and Punctures' and 'The Art of Magical Healing'.

I turn to Sturgeon, whose mouth is slightly agape, say a sharp thank you, and leave.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. A New Hope

**Thank you to anyone who has been reading this. Let me know if you like it by reviewing it! On the update: I just added the short chapter five to the bottom of this one to clean up the chapters a little bit. This was how it was originaly supposed to be anyway. Enjoy!**

I throw ''s Book of Injuries' aside, frustrated. After reading through 200 pages to find my exact condition, all it says is "amputate immediately", which is the last thing I want to do. So I pick up 'Magical Healing', and page through it, looking at each heading carefully to find what matches my injury. I stop at one for healing decapitation and start laughing at the fact that it has to be drunk through the mouth. Turning the page, I see the heading for it says. 'Use if the patient has punctured a nerve and shows signs of infection, usually blue or green in color*.' Curious, I look down at the asterisk. 'Some of the ingredients to this potion are very rare and the utmost expensive. Use only if completely necessary.' I feel the pressure of the pouch of rupees at my waist and know there are about 2,529 in there, all of which I'm willing to use to keep my hand.

"Ingredients," I read aloud to myself, the words bouncing around the empty house. "1 crab, finely cut; 2 cups of Sea Water, boiled; 1 16oz bottle of Red Potion (see Page 94 for more details); 1 Fairy." Next to the Red Potion and Fairy there are little rupee symbols. I can't help but laugh at the fact that the things I had with me 24-7 for the last two weeks are the 'utmost expensive'.

Bottles are strewn all across our house, so getting a few to hold the ingredients won't be nearly as much of a challenge as it was at sea, and crabs are usually found scuttling around the beaches. This might actually work! Filled with excitement, I sprint next door, and burst through the door, only to find that Sturgeon is sound asleep.

"Sturgeon!" I yell as I slap his face. "Wake up!"

His eyes snap open. "What? Jimmy's down the well? Where?"

Something tells me I probably shouldn't have woke him so abruptly, so a bit gentler I add, "It's Link. I'm here about my injury."

He rubs his eyes much like a little child might. "What do you want m'boy? I was having a perfectly good dream about tacos and you ruined it."

"What's a 'taco'?"

"I have no clue…"

Someone should put this old man out of his misery.

"But anyway," Sturgeon begins, "I've called up a doctor on Windfall who will do the surgery."

"Sturgeon, I-" I start.

"This guy is a pro, and I'm good friends with him, so-"

"Sturgeon."

"-I was able to get you a discount."

"STURGEON!" I yell at him, all of my patience fleeing me. "There's no need. I'm setting off for Windfall because I found a cure for the injury that doesn't involve becoming a cripple." Shuddering at the thought, I explain to him about my discovery.

After listening intently, he says, "Well, if you believe it's the best way to go. How long do you think it'll take you to get there?"

Going over some calculations in my head, I answer, "Two days, if I've got a good wind at my back." But, I say so quietly that he can't hear me, I'll always have a good wind. I'm a Wind Waker.

"So, two days, eh? Well, you certainly won't die in that amount of time, but what if you hit another storm…two weeks, fourteen days… that's not a long time…"

His constant murmurings of 'not enough time' bug me, but then again, everything seems to do that to me today. Seeing as I already told him what I had wanted to, I leave.

* * *

Back at home, I get ready to set off for Windfall. All off the supplies I need, including bottles, a knife, food, fresh water, and 'The Art of Magical Healing' go into a sack, while my arrow and quiver stay with me, just in case anything out of the ordinary happens. Ready to leave, I turn off the lights in my house, engulfing it in darkness, and open the door, but suddenly I can't move. Something lunged at me and is wrapping itself around my torso with an iron grip. Trying but failing to push it off, I instinctively reach back to grab a sword, but come out with an arrow instead. I poke at the lump around me, which indignantly cries out, "Big Brother, what was that for?"

Putting back the arrow, I ask, "Ayrll?"

"Who else?" she says, sounding much older than she is, as she flips the lights back on, relinquishing me of her grip. "I can't believe you're actually here, Big Brother! Now everything will go back to normal! Grandma will stop crying and me and you can play together everyday again! What do you wanna play tomorrow, Link? How about tag with Zill and Joel?" Ayrll continues to talk while pacing around the house until she bumps into me.

I take a deep breath, grip her shoulders, and tell her what happened this morning, about the injury, and about the potion. Her eyes are wide as I finish and she takes a shaky step back.

"What? You're leaving? But Link!" She stomps her little foot as she drags out the "i" in my name.

"Ayrll," I timidly start, trying not to make her mad, because she can be dangerous when she has a tantrum, "it's only for a few days. Trust me; you won't even know I'm gone."

I jump as a voice comes from behind me. "Where, may I ask, are you going?" Grandma asks.

What's with my family and their ability to sneak in somewhere without anyone noticing? "Uh, Windfall." I repeat what I told Aryll just two minutes ago, and when I finish I turn around and hug her, mumbling, "Bye Grandma, see you soon." I make to leave, hand on the doorknob, but she stops me dead in my tracks.

"You can leave in the morning, Link," she says, tears forming in her eyes. Uh oh. "It's not that I don't think that you can't handle yourself. You're a darn good sailor and an even better warrior, but sometimes… I feel like I'm losing the sweet grandchild I used to have…"

Sighing, I close the door. Statements like that are the reason I couldn't face Ayrll and Grandma this morning; family is the one of my weaknesses.

Grandma forces me to stay the night. After a nice meal of soup, I climb into my bed, ignoring Ayrll and Grandma as they try to talk to me. My bed feels too soft, and after much tossing and turning, sleep comes to me.


	4. Do not Dwell on the Past

**Yay! Chapter 6! I do not own Zelda. Thank you readers and reviewers! That's about it... so read! :)**

"Do not worry. I will not kill you. I merely require the power you possess."

Bordering on unconsciousness, I mutter, "I'd sooner die than surrender the Triforce to you, Ganondorf." I feel myself falling and the world goes black.

Sunshine enters through the window and warms my face. As my mind drifts from my dream to back to reality, I realize that something is in my clenched fist. I release my grip on whatever it is and look down. A clump of green cloth lays on my bed where my hand just was, and upon further inspection I realize that it's a tunic with the matching hat. At the foot of the bed, I see a belt with a yellow medallion and boots. The sight of the outfit makes me smile. It's not the original (that one had quite a few scratches and was flecked with grime, but it still fills me with the spirit of adventure. I strip off my clothes and slip on the tunic, strap on the belt, and pull on the boots. I'm actually thankful that Grandma left out the leggings, because those things were murder on a hot day, not to mention they gave me giant wedgies…

As I fix on the cap, images flood my mind. A gargantuan bird, with its many colorful tails and daunting mask, swooping down on a little blonde girl. A red haired shadow, his nose jutting out from his face like a peninsula from an island. Green fields and clear blue water as far as the Hylian eye can possibly see, a regal palace in the midst of it all.

And I find myself longing for it.

Shaking my head, I remember the old King's words: We must live for the future and must not linger on the past; even if my future isn't in the new Hyrule.

I grab my sack and walk to the dock, where the whole town is waiting. Applause breaks out among them, and I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassing. Why are they doing this? I'm just going to get some medicine to heal my hand, and I tell them this. The applause stops and they stare at me, looking very embarrassed themselves.

Sue-Belle speaks up. "But… Sturgeon said you were going out to sea to die…"

Ignoring that comment, I push one of the canoes that sit idly on the beach into the ocean and hop in. People file off the dock as I fix a pole into the boat and attach the sail. I pull out the Wind Waker and conduct up, right, left. The change in the wind sends my hat flying forward and also does so with the boat. I turn around and wave to Ayrll and Grandma, both of them crying. I turn back to the expansive ocean ahead of me, feeling free at last.

* * *

Gliding through the darkness, I keep my eyes fixed on the twirling light in the distance. The moon is gone in a new moon phase and clouds are preventing the stars from shining, so the only light is the one coming from the lighthouse on Windfall. Without it, I'd be lost.

The boat gently bumps into shore as dawn approaches. In one swift move, I take down the sail and hop out of the boat. Windfall's usual hustle and bustle has not started yet, so I sit on the sand, closing my eyes for only a minute.

"HEY!" someone yells, shaking me violently. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Wuz goin' on?" I mumble as I open my eyes, feeling very groggy.

"MR. FAIRY! YOU'RE ALIVE! So, has Mr. Fairy come to play with Tingle? Has he? HAS HE?"

Oh no. I sit up. Dressed in his green leotard and pointy spandex hat, Tingle has not changed one bit.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Why, it's two-thirty in the afternoon, Mr. Fairy!"

Two-thirty! How could I sleep so long? I thank Tingle and sprint into town.

* * *

I sit in my boat, now a floating lab, and read the instructions for making the potion. The needed ingredients are next to me and the portable cauldron that I borrowed from Doc Bandam at the potion shop is in front of me on a little burner.

"First," I mutter to myself, "bring the sea water to a boil." Soon enough it's bubbling merrily and I add the crab and my newly purchased Red Potion, making sure I get every single drop. Ever so carefully I pull out the fairy, and apologizing to it, dunk it head first into the cauldron for 2 minutes. After the time is up, I let go of the fairy. It flies out of the cauldron and fires what I can only guess is a string of fairy cusses at me before flying away. I look down and see that the potion is neon blue just like the instructions say. Perfect. I inhale very deeply, thinking it will smell good, but after I do I realize I was wrong to do so.

**TO BE CONTINUED! In chapter 7. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Apprentice to the Fairy

**Time to pick up the cliffhanger! Thank you to my reviewers! Could I possibly use anymore exclamation points? I think I'm starting to sound like Tingle! Now, enjoy!**

I begin to choke on the foul stench wafting up from the potion. It stings my throat and nose like sulfur and makes my eyes begin to water viciously. Feeling queasy, I lean over the edge of the boat, coughing violently.

"You okay there, buddy?" comes a voice from farther in the island. I look up and see that someone who looks like Gummy (although I can't be sure through my watery eyes) is watching me, and I wave for him to go away, but he begins coming toward me. As I wave more rapidly he comes faster. What's his problem? Suddenly, Gummy stops and after a second he begins to gag and crumples to the ground with a dry heave. He must've reached the odor field.

People file in to look at the scene. It's almost like a game of dominoes; someone runs to comfort another person who's in agonizing pain, and once they go down someone else runs out. I watch with blurred vision helplessly from my boat until everyone in town is on the ground coughing and immobilized in pain.

Laughter erupts from somewhere in crowd. I search until I see a green blob dancing around all the people of Windfall. Tingle.

"What a wonderful smell!" he sings as he prances about.

"Someone make it stop!" Linda screeches. Whether she's talking about the stench or Tingles dancing, I don't know, but she's right; it all has to stop. I lift up my arm, which seems impossible, and grab the lid. Using what little strength I have I toss it back on the cauldron, containing the odor.

Soon everyone is back on their feet, some a little more wobbly than others depending on how long they were exposed to the foul odor. Some give me dirty looks, others sighs of relief. I guess I deserve both, though. Sighing, I lean back and close my eyes. How in the world am I supposed to take this potion when it causes such harm? And surely, if the smell did that to me, what would happen once I drank it. I turn my eyes down toward the cauldron to inspect it, but it isn't there. Why do things like this always happen to me?

"Yay! Tingle has the yummy smelling liquid!" Tingle! I jump out of the boat and sprint towards him. He sees me and stops his weird new dance, tucking the cauldron under his arm.

"Where's the fire, Mr. Fairy?" he says as calmly as is possible for him.

"Please give me the potion. I need it."

He makes a whining noise that makes me feel like this isn't going to be easy. "But, Mr. Fairy, I want it!"

"Is there any way you'd be willing to part with it?"

Tingle stands in silence, a blank look on his face. Suddenly it lights up.

"Mr. Fairy, I've been looking for someone to mentor, to… teach the ways of the fairy! Mr. Fairy, or Luke, whatever your name is, I'd be willing to give you your potion thingamajig back if you apprentice me!"

What? No! I came to Windfall to get the potion back and heal myself, not become apprenticed to the local nut job. I try using reason with him, but the stubborn man won't budge. I need this potion; not just for me, but for all of Windfall, too. If Tingle gets it decides to play a 'prank'… I can't think about it.

So I give in.

Sighing, I ask him, "How long would this apprenticeship last?"

"Forever and ever, Mr. Fairy! Nah, I'm just kidding, maybe a month to start."

"And," I state, "If I apprentice you, you will give me back my potion and never mess with it ever again?"

"Sure, Mr. Fairy! Anything for you!" From an unknown place in his leotard he pulls out a piece of parchment and a pen, and thrusts them at me. "Now, let's make it abiding. One month, at the end of which you can renew your contract, if you wish." I'm surprised. Tingle actually sounds like the adult he is, not a little child hyped up on sugar.

I hesitantly sign it after reading through the terms and condition, and after that Tingle loses his adult-like manner.

"Great! I'll see you at my island then, bright and early in the morning! BYE MR. FAIRY!" He throws the cauldron at me and runs away.

The sense of freedom I had just a day ago has dissipated to nothing as quick as the blink of an eye. I slump over to the Café, have some food, then buy a pillow and blanket from Zunari. I set up camp on the beach, then, plugging my nose, I open the cauldron and ladle out 1 cup of the vile potion that I'll be taking for the next few weeks.

"Cheers", I mutter and empty the medicine into my mouth. Creamy and resembling the taste of chocolate and coconut, I drink it with ease, and actually want more.

I don't get it. How could something so repugnant be so sweet at the same time? I take a chance and waft the smell back up to me, which immediately makes me want vomit. Covering up and storing the potion, sleep washes over me. What a day. What a day.

**Thanks again! I'll try to keep posting regularly! BTW are these chapters long enough? Any way, thanks!**


	6. In Uniform

Tingle Tower looms over me, piercing the sky. I stare up at the carvings of fairies and moblins and begin to wonder if this was a good idea. Even if it isn't, I still committed to it, so slowly I climb up the ladder. When I arrive at the top I see Tingle fussing over some rupees, most likely the ones I had to pay him to decipher the Triforce charts, and doesn't seem to notice me, so I cough to catch his attention. The middle aged man jumps, alarmed, looks up at me and puts on the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Mr. Fairy! It's you!" he says, scooping the rupees into a purple pouch. "Let's get started! This-" he pulls out a green lump of cloth, "is your new uniform."

"I have to wear a 'uniform'?" I ask, applauded at the thought of having to dress like Tingle.

"Everyone, the recruits and the apprentices, have to wear one here at the wonderful, magical Tingle Tower! David Jr. was just like you, he didn't want one either. Complained all day long about it! I mean, seriously, this is a business; of course you have to wear a uniform!"

David Jr.? The guy in white pushing the top of the tower in circles? I make a mental note to talk to him when I get the chance.

Tingle hands me the bundle of green spandex. "Now, you can take some of your ensemble there," he points to my clothes, "and use it with the fairy clothes." He points to the spandex. "Have fun! That's rule number one at Tingle Tower!"

I spend a lot of time putting together my uniform, not because I care about being the 'most fashionable fairy' like Tingle told David Jr. and Ankle, but because I want put off training as long as I possibly can. In the end, I'm wearing the skin tight green spandex leotard with light green underwear on the outside, my cap, boots and belt from the Hero's Clothes, and around my neck, instead of a clock like Tingle has, I have the Triforce symbol. Looking and feeling ridiculous, I tell Tingle I'm done.

"Wonderful! Mr. Fairy, you look just like a real fairy now! But we both know that you aren't a real fairy, so I can't exactly call you Mr. Fairy anymore… What was your real name?"

"Link."

"Great!" he exclaims. "Now, let's get started Luke!"

"It's Link," I say again, hoping I won't have to keep repeating it.

"Our first order of business is believing that you are a fairy. Tell me, my young apprentice, how can you be a fairy if you don't believe you are a fairy?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"So," Tingle says excitedly, "repeat after me." He takes a very, very deep breath, almost like he's doing yoga, and then screams, "I AM A FAIRY!"

Wow. The sound this guy can produce is earsplitting.

Breathing in, but not nearly as much as Tingle, I say, "I am a fairy."

"No!" Tingle screams as he slaps me upside the head. "Give it more feeling!"

"I am a fairy!" I scream back at him.

"Louder!" Tingle screams.

We go back and forth screaming at each other for the next hour, and at one point we were so loud I swore the people of Windfall heard it. By the time I finally get it right, my throat is so sore that I can barely talk without it being painful.

"Good! Bravo!" Tingle applauds. "You'll have to say that every day at the end of training." Great. I hang my head in half annoyance and half sorrow.

"Well, good night, my apprentice! Training is done for today, and you may go home to your family to tell them you'll be gone for a while. But I expect you to be back here bright and early tomorrow, Lee!"

Tired, I say again, "It's Link," and begin to climb down the ladder when I realize what Tingle just said.

"Wait, what?" I whisper because it hurts too much to talk right now. "'I'll be gone for a while?' You mean I have to stay with you?"

Tingle rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips. "Well, yeah! I just put your room together tonight and it will be ready for you tomorrow! Now, shoo!"

I walk back to my boat, too tired to do anything but that, and conduct the Ballad of Gales to quickly get back home.

* * *

"You're doing WHAT?" Grandma demands of me. I just finished telling her all about my trip and my apprenticeship. It's easy to see she doesn't like the idea very much; the whole time she's been staring at my uniform, which I was too tired to change out of, looking appalled, so I try to make it seem okay.

"Grandma, trust me. It's for the best. And I promise I'll write home often."

She sighs, meaning the conversation is over and she doesn't care, and goes back to her sewing. Tired, I walk outside and onto the beach, where I stare out at the vast sea stretching before me before resting my head on the cool, soft sand.


	7. Breakfast at Grandma's

**Sorry that it's been so long! I got a bad case of writers block, and now that I actually have to write a chapter and then type it, it's going to take a lot longer for new chapters to appear. This chapter is completely random… something was supposed to happen but I ended up with this somehow. I do not own Zelda. That would be awesome, but I don't. Enjoy!**

"Link," a tiny voice says, gently shaking me.

Turning away from the voice, I mutter, "Five more minutes…"

"But Big Brother, Grandma made you breakfast! It looks really good too, so get up before it gets cold! Come on!" Ayrll says, tugging my hand in a way that indicates she's trying to drag me. Grudgingly, I get up and, Ayrll bouncing ahead of me, walk to the house.

Ayrll was right; stretched out on the counter is a variety of foods, including pancakes, doughnuts, fried eggs, pineapple slices, and bacon, a rarity in our household. Plate loaded with all sorts of great food, I dig in, blocking out the rest of the world as I savor every delicious flavor.

"So, where'd you get the bacon, Grandma?" I catch Aryll saying as she bites off a chunk.

"Well… you know how Rose and Abe had those pigs?" Grandma begins.

"And they let them go to live in the forest."

Uh oh. I realize Grandma has reached the point of no return in this conversation, and the lies she and my parents told Aryll were about to cave in. The look etched on Grandma's face tells me she's thinking the same thing, and she proceeds with caution.

"The truth is the pigs… uh, died, and Rose sold us some bacon she made from them."

Always having been an animal lover and never wanting to harm one, Ayrll's face is suddenly stricken with terror as she realizes what Grandma just said. Eyes round as orbs and mouth wide open, a piece of bacon hanging out, she almost looks as if she's seen a ghost.

"Y-you mean bacon comes from pigs? You said it came from Bacon Plants…"

"Well, yes but-"

"So does this mean beef doesn't come from Beef Plants? Turkey doesn't come from the Turkey Bush? Bananas don't come from Banana Trees?"

Looking nervous, Grandma turns to me and asks, "Link, shouldn't you get going soon? You don't want to be late."

I glance out the window and begin to panic. The sky a brilliant shade of blue and the sun high in the sky, I figure it must be around ten o'clock already, and Tingle's loud words echo in my head: 'I expect to see you bright and early in the morning!'

Quickly, I thank Grandma, give the still mortified Aryll a hug, and dash out to my boat, arriving at Tingle Tower in a few seconds.

I rush up to the top of the tower only to find Ankle, reading.

"Where's Tingle?" I ask him.

Ankle ignores me for a while, then, without looking up from the book, points to the floor and says, "Asleep."

"Uh, what?" I ask, thoroughly perplexed. Rolling his eyes, Ankle sets down is book and lifts up one of the boards, revealing a wide hole and ladder.

"The livin' quarters are down there, newbie."

I thank him (he responds with a grunt) and climb down the ladder into the base of the tower, which is, except for the occasional candle, dark and lonely. Every ten feet or so I notice a little ledge and door, each probably a room.

Once I reach the bottom I turn around, expecting it to be wide and circular, and run into a wall. Rubbing my forehead, I glance up and see a door labeled 'Captain'. I assume that would be the room belonging to Tingle, and sure enough, when I open the door my eyes befall a strange sight; the room's walls are littered with maps and drawings of fairies, as high in quality as a four year olds work. In the middle of the semi-circular room sits a giant blue bed, the exact color of the ocean. As I creep toward it, an enormous snore erupts from the depths of the bed like a volcano, making me jump and yelp in surprise.

Tingle bolts upright, emerging from the deep blue covers, his eyes scanning the room, a terrified look in them.

He spots me and sighs.

"What are you doing here, Lee?"

"It's Link. And Ankle told me you were sleeping, so I thought I'd wake you up. Sorry I'm late."

"Late? Why, you're early!"

"Mr. Tingle-Master-Sir…" I begin, not quite sure how to address him, and continue to tell him what happened.

"Oh… really? Um, well I guess no lessons today. But be ready to work tomorrow!" Nodding, I begin to head out. "Wait!" Tingle calls excitedly. "Your room is done! It's in the middle of the tower, on the left side. Have fun with it!"

I roll my eyes, back facing Tingle, and shut the door.

**Like I said, completely useless. I guess it's just a little filler. Hopefully a new chapter will come out within the next week. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	8. Not exactly Hogwarts

**I would just like to thank Evil Riggs for the helpful reviews he's been giving. And, please, if you haven't reviewed yet or in a while, tell me how the story's going. Thanks. Oh, and there may a few grammatical errors on Tingle's part. It's all part of his childish act. Enjoy!**

"Rise and shine, Lucas!" Tingle shouts from the other side of the door. "Meet me outside for today's lesson!"

Groaning, I change into the uncomfortably tight spandex leotard, and pause to glance around the room. Covered with maps and fairies, it's almost identical to Tingle's, although it's much smaller, with only enough room for a bed, dresser, and small table and chair. As soon as lessons are done today, I plan on tearing down the fairy drawings and putting up some of my own pictographs.

I climb up to the top, which, to my surprise, is now littered with metal and wooden crates of all sizes, ranging from a foot tall to about ten feet. What in the name of Hyrule does he plan on doing with a dozen crates?

Tingle jumps up to his feet when he sees me.

"Yay! You're here!" he screams, then proceeds to run over to a particularly large steel crate, at least two times the size of the small man. He bends over and makes an attempt to lift the box. He makes odd grunting sounds and beads of sweat slowly trickle their way down his face. With a sigh of relief, he stops and turns to me, slightly purple in the face.

"You see that, Luis? I was unable to lift that box by myself. So what should I do first?"

Thinking of Niko and his lessons, I say, "Press the button?"

Slapping me on the head, he says, "No! Do you see any buttons around here? Why would you even say that? It was completely stupid and had no point!" He pauses. "Did you know that baby Moblins are a strange shade of orange? Well, anyway, why don't you try lifting it, seeing as you seem to know what to do, hmm?"

Looking down at the power bracelets, I simply say "Okay", and walk over to the box. With little effort, I lift the box over my head, knees buckling slightly from the weight, and toss in into the sea, sending up a jet of water.

Mouth agape, Tingle merely stares at me. So, nervously I ask, "Was that okay?"

"Yeah," he says sounding, rather distracted, then, shaking his head, he slaps me on the head again. "I mean, no! You weren't supposed to be able to lift it with your bare hands! You have to do it like this!" He skips over to a considerably small wooden box and places a hand on it.

"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpa!" he chants. "Become… liftable!" After a tiny explosion of confetti, he lifts up the box, knees buckling similarly to the way mine did.

"Okay, my apprentice! Repeat after me: Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpa!"

I repeat unenthusiastically, "Tingle. Tingle. Kooloo-limpa."

"Great! With those magic words, you can do just about anything! Lift boxes, see those stupid little pieces of wood that get stuck in your fingers, and even make Justin Bieber sing good! Well, actually, it can't do that last one. I don't think anything can make that little girl sing good!"

He ushers me over to another box and places my hand on the cool metal surface. "Go on! Try it yourself! Say the magic words!"

"Tingle. Tingle. Kooloo-limpa. Become liftable." I lift it up, set it down, and make for the living quarters. But, quick as an arrow, Tingle runs in front of me.

"No!" he screams dramatically as he slaps me.

"Again with the slapping…" I mutter as I rub the side of my head.

"That was not magic!" Tingle's face has changed from childish and happy to creased and furious. Any other person would have run out of there as fast as they could.

"How do you know?" I retort, eager to leave.

"Confetti," He says smartly.

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Your grandma doesn't make sense! Every time I do magic, there's a burst of confetti. I'm sure you've noticed it. Or are you as stupid as you are courageous?"

Getting angry, I yell, "Maybe! Oh, and by the way, that's a very nice hat you have there." Tingle pats it with pride. "I bet it works very well as an ice cream cone."

While Tingle thinks of a comeback, I hear Ankle whisper to David Jr., "Listen to 'em bicker. They sound like mah old folks!"

Cooling my head, I realize what I'm doing and become ashamed. It's not like me to get angry and do such things. I mean, I didn't even hate Ganondorf. Some people might have if they were in my position, but I just always sort of hoped he would come to his senses before it was too late for him…

"Tingle, I'm-" I start to apologize.

"Go to your room."

"Sor- What?"

"I said, go to your room! As long as you live in my tower, under my spinning roof, you WILL obey me!"

Putting my hand up in salute, I reply, "Yes ma'am!" and go, happy that I don't have to do anymore 'magic'.

**Well that's it. Whew, it took a long time to get this posted. I hope the next chapter will be up quicker. Thanks!**


	9. Story Time

**I thought I'd try a little story-telling. Tell me how it is, please! I do not own LoZ or Tingle.**

"Again!" Tingle yells like a drill sergeant. And once more, I say that dumb chant: Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-limpa. Tingle has been spending so much time on trying to make me do 'magic' that the one month deal is almost up. I wonder if he was planning on doing anything else other than magic…

Tingle yawns. It's one of his loud, annoying yawns that he usually uses if he's either trying to get someone's attention or is in a good mood.

"I'm bored. Tell ya what, Lou. You can stop practicing your magic and help David Jr. with the gardening, okay?" With that he climbs down the ladder and hops into my boat.

"Hey!" I yell down at him. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to Windfall, of course!"

Figuring I have nothing better to do, I climb down to the garden, where I see David Jr. on his knees, pulling weeds. I kneel down on the ground next to him and do the same thing, following a rhythmic pull-throw pattern just like I used to at home. For a while it's silent between us, with only the sound of ripping roots to listen to.

"Do you want to hear a story?" David Jr. asks somewhat abruptly.

I nod for him to continue, but don't stop working.

"It's about Tingle. And how he was before."

Surprised, I look up at him. I was expecting it to be the usual one he tells of how he came to Tingle Island. I sit against the tower and listen, intrigued.

"A long time ago, this island used to belong to a sailor named Hedt. Hedt was a strong and handsome man, and was very popular around Windfall, visiting often. Also very generous. His donations helped build the school. But, I digress. Now, Hedt had three sons."

I nod my head, saying, "Tingle, Knuckle, and Ankle."

"Right. Hedt was particularly fond of his middle child, Tingle, often bringing said child into town with him.

"Tingle's natural charms helped him become popular fast. He had wavy, coal black hair and kind eyes. From a young age he had an air of maturity, but still had a nice sense of humor, unlike the one you know him to have." I think about a Tingle who's not obsessed with fairies, not completely childish in a creepy way. I can't imagine it. It must've taken years to become so odd, but David Jr. makes it seem as if it happened overnight.

"Now, when Tingle became old enough to consider marriage, well, the girls went crazy. Everyone wanted to be Mrs. Tingle. But Tingle was fussy. He didn't want to settle down with anyone accept his fictional dream girl.

"Then she came along. Her name was Marsha. She just sort of appeared on Windfall one day. Well, one look at her and Tingle fell. Fell in love. Tingle, after a few weeks, proposed to her. The island was giddy with joy for the two. For a week, the town was a flurry of activity as everyone setup the perfect wedding. During those days, everyone could see Tingle's face glowing with joy.

"But then a great tragedy befell his family nearly a week before the wedding: Hedt was killed by a band of pirates. Always the favorite child, the island became Tingle's and he was charged with taking care of it and his brothers.

"The wedding was held off for another week until Tingle could get everything straightened out. Week after week passed as Tingle was kept at his newly acquired island, either doing work or keeping his brothers from killing each other.

"After about two months of waiting, Marsha grew furious with her fiancé. Said he didn't love her anymore. So she stood on the beach, pulled of her engagement ring, and threw it as far as she could into the ocean. Some people noticed it went southeast, mainly the hard-core sailors.

"People say once word got to Tingle Tower, back then void of its odd carvings, Tingle sailed to the southeast. And he didn't come back for about half a year.

"Some say that he was under the impression that he could find the ring or a new reason for Marsha to love him. Others think he just wanted to be alone while depression consumed his soul. But while people had theories to why he left, no one knows what happened to Tingle on his journey because when he returned, he had completely changed. His hair, his height, his weight. The mature young man everyone used to know and love had become a raving lunatic, obsessed with fairies."

He pauses. "That's about it."

I just sit there and let it soak in for a moment. Tingle was normal once. Maybe even cool. But how could someone change so drastically by just sailing?

"Do you know if he stopped anywhere?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but he keeps talking about Fairyland… It's really annoying."

David Jr. sighs. It's one of those sighs that means you want to be left alone, so I leave him and go to my room.

**Thanks for reading! And please review! Reviews make it all worth while!**


	10. Meeting a Deity

**~Okay, on to chapter 10! Just a few more chapters left for part 1, and then it's on to part 2! I hope you're enjoying this… If you haven't reviewed in a while, I urge you to do so! (You do realize I'm going to keep asking this of you right?) I want to know what's good and what's bad. **

**Just want to thank Evil Riggs and Everia for their multiple reviews.**

**Enough of that, though. On with the show! (Oh yeah, I don't own LoZ.)~**

I'm shooting arrows into a target when Tingle finally decides to come back; it's been four days since he left for Windfall. Apparently it's nothing new either, because when I expressed my concern for my "mentor's" absence, the others shrugged it off, saying "He's been gone longer before."

"Ah! What a nice break!" Tingle sighs as he skips towards me. Pulling my arrows out of the target, I ignore him and begin to walk to the ladder.

"I know! Magic! We still have plenty of time for you to get it down!" He now follows me up the ladder. "Okay, ready? Lift up a box, using magic!"

But instead of lifting up a box like he dictates, I lift up the floor board to the living quarters and climb down that ladder to my room.

Tingle screeches down at me. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" I yell back at him, without stopping. It takes Tingle a second to register what I said and now races down the ladder after me. I get off at my platform, as does Tingle a few seconds later.

"What do you think you're doing, leaving so early? You have a long time to stay here at Tingle Tower, my apprentice!" he says in a wheezy tone, clearly worn out from speeding down the ladder.

Annoyed, I sigh deeply.

"No, Tingle-"

"What did I tell you about calling me that? You know how to properly address me."

"Sorry, Master-Fairy-of-Complete-Kick butt-Awesomeness, but my one month here is done. So, bye."

A small noise, like a combination of fear and desperation, escapes from his mouth.

"Well, uh, won't you extend your fabulous stay here at Tingle Tower?" he says, frazzled.

Fabulous? I would say this experience has been the complete opposite of 'fabulous'. He worked me hard; got me up at five in the morning and had me do 'magic' until midnight. Whippings and slappings found their way into the routine quite often, too. But those things were trivial; much worse pain has been inflicted on me before: losing Ayrll, falling in lava, being punched by Ganondorf.

What's bad about this place is that it strips one of their dignity. Wearing stupid spandex leotards and pointed hats, addressing Tingle as 'Master', and screaming 'I am a fairy' so loud every night that everyone on Windfall can hear you are just some of the ways Tingle attacks your pride.

"No," I simply say, answering Tingle's question, and walk into my room.

Through the door I can hear Tingle: "Now look what you've done! You've drove him off! Sorry, sorry… It's just he's not a very good apprentice! He doesn't listen and he can't do magic! Geez! ...Fine let's see if you can do any better!"

I roll my eyes at Tingle talking to himself, yet feel a pang of pity for the man, seeing as it's probably a side effect of Marsha leaving him.

I begin to pack, but freeze when I realize that the dimly lit room is now a lot brighter than before. I search for the source of the light, only to come to the realization that it's the Triforce of Courage, glowing with a light as bright as the sun. Then it begins to burn with a blazing fury that makes me want to scream. What's going on?

I black out.

* * *

"Link…"

An unfamiliar voice calls my name… it's warm and welcoming, like a mothers might be.

Slowly, I open my eyes to greet the voice, but a quick sweep of the surrounding area shows no sign of human life. In fact, nothing here looks familiar… Where am I?

I now sit in the middle of an expansive sea of flowers of the most brilliant blue, red, and green. The sky boasts a pre-storm blue-gray color, and on the horizon fog and terrain mix to create a clouded effect.

I reach out and touch a blue flower, but recoil as it turns to water at my touch. Curious, I touch the nearest red flower, which scalds my hand it's so hot, and then pick up a green one. Nothing happens so I put it down and get up, readying my bow, which made the journey with me, in case of an attack.

Then I hear it again, drifting on the air. "Link…" it calls, getting louder every second.

I jump as I hear my name from directly behind me, and turn around.

Standing there is a young woman with long, flowing hair, adorned with ornaments similar to Zelda's and flowers, rippling even in the absence of a breeze. Her long, strapless gown is like something a princess might wear, but I know that the green, kind eyed figure before me is more important than mere royalty; she created Hyrule; she is the reason there is life; she is the one who flooded her land to save the people.

"Farore," I whisper, not sure if this is real or not.

"Yes, my child." She bends down and picks up the green flower I recently set down, cupping it in her hands. "I see you have figured out that each flower stands for each of our attributes. Fire and water can be manipulated by humans at any time, but to control life takes a lot of patience." A small chirp comes from what seems to be the flower, still cupped in her hand, but when she opens it a baby seagull has replaced the flower. She watches it fly away before turning back to me. "I'm sure you're wondering where we are? This is the Garden of the Gods, a sort of sanctuary for me and my sisters. But enough about me; how have you been, Link? How are things on the Great Sea?"

"Well, I haven't really noticed anything new or sinister, but… well, I've been stuck with other duties," I say hesitantly, not wanting to say anything rude about my 'master' in front of a goddess.

"Ah, yes. How has Tingle been to you?"

Taken aback, I ask, "How did you know about-"

"My child, I watch each of my children carefully. I know everything they do, everything they think." As my face flushes because of all of my negative thoughts recently towards Tingle, she laughs warmly. "Don't worry; I do not blame you for that. I know how hard it is for you there." I begin nodding when she shoots the next part of the sentence at me.

"But you must stay at Tingle Tower."

Suddenly it feels like a dagger has been shoved through my stomach. "But… why?"

"I know what you're thinking, my chosen hero. I hate seeing you suffer in that place, but you must stay for a few more days."

Defiantly, I ask, "What good will it do?"

"A lot. You shall learn more at a later time." Before I can object, she glides over to me and wraps me in a nurturing embrace. "Link, Hero of Winds, please do for the people of Kokiri what you have done for the Great Sea."

A flash of light later, I find myself in my bed at Tingle Tower, a worried looking Tingle hovering around the bed.

What just happened? Was that real? Or have I simply gone insane?

"You're alive!" Tingle shouts with joy. "So… have you changed your mind about leaving?" he says somewhat slyly.

I stare at him blankly and respond: "Yeah. I'll stay."

**~Well, that's it for a while while I write and type chapter 11. Farore pleads you to review. Reviews make me update faster. ;) Thanks!~**


	11. A Leap, Twirl, Squat from Insanity

**~ So sorry that it took so long to upload! I hate writers block! Anyway, this is one of the last chapters in Part One! Which begs the question: should Part Two be a part of this story, or should it become a 'separate' story on the archives? **

**Thanks to **_Everia, Evil Riggs, _**and **_Snuffles the Sirius Padfoot _**for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it you guys! :) I know you're sick of hearing this, but if you haven't in a while please REVIEW! That's all. Thanks! ~**

_One doesn't discover new lands without consent to lose sight of the shore for a very long time._

_-Andre Gide_

I keep telling myself it wasn't real, that it was simply a mental break down or the result of something Tingle slipped into my food so that I have an excuse to leave, but the sad truth is that I know it happened.

Two things support this: the first is that three red, blue, and green flowers appeared in the garden this morning. David Jr. burnt his hand on the red one and I used the blue one as a prank on Tingle this morning; let's just say Tingle doesn't like being woken up by having water splashed on his face.

The second reason is that my injured right hand, which was still days away from completely healing (past the point of imminent death, but was still discolored and slightly numb), has completely healed.

So now I climb up to the top of Tingle Tower again for another lesson, dreading what it could be. I gently crack open the board to see what it is, but I immediately slam it back down when I get a glimpse of pink. But escape is futile, because Tingle hears me and calls for me.

"Come here, Lucas! Don't you just LOVE Tingle's outfit?"

Maybe I can fake sick?

But as I get a closer look, I may not have to fake it; I start feeling a little queasy. For Tingle is dressed in a light purple tank top and a poofy, hot pink tutu. Baby blue flats are on his feet and his legs are bare, and not to mention they're too hairy to be uncovered. And, I may be wrong, but it looks like he's wearing _lipstick_, too.

"Heehee!" he giggles, getting my attention again. "I knew you would!" He twirls and I cringe as I catch a glimpse of his underwear, which, of course, has fairies on them.

I may just go blind before the day is over…

"So, you've probably guessed that today I will teach you how… to DANCE!" He poses very oddly, thrusts a package my way, and then says, "So, here is your outfit for today! Tingle knows you'll just love it!"

Expecting the worst, I unwrap the package, which, sure enough, contains a sickly yellow colored tank and a tutu with a giant rainbow across the back.

Farore, give me strength…

While Tingle looks away I suit up.

"Oh, my! You look completely fabu! So, ballet is very popular nowadays, eh?"

I try to remember the last time there had been a ballet group in the Great Sea; most likely years because the first, and last, ballet show I watched was just prior to my parent's deaths. But I nod my head, just to keep Tingle in a good mood. Because when Tingle's happy, we end earlier.

Without a word, he turns to Ankle and David Jr. who begin to play the theme from the Moblin Suite using a flute and a violin.

With surprising grace, Tingle beings jumping around, doing some weird squat things, and spinning in circles. After about five minutes of this, he collapses onto the ground, sucking wind.

When his breathing becomes regular again, he says: "Okay, that's the routine Tingle wants you to do. Don't worry… I'll teach you how.

"First we have the leap, formally known as the grande jete! Follow me as you imagine you're frolicking through a field of flowers!" I groan inwardly as I begin leaping back and forth, back and forth.

"Good, good!" Tingle pants after, what I estimate, to be five minutes. "Next is the pliate! Just squat down like you're taking a dump!"

For yet another five minutes, which seems to be the max amount of time Tingle can exercise, I pretend to 'take a dump', and then spin in circles for another five.

When Tingle says I have the basics, he shows me how to do his little dance. Leap right, leap left. Pliate, twirl, leap, leap, twirl, repeat.

"Alright, come next to me and we'll do it together!" Tingle beckons me over. So I do. Leap right, leap left. Pliate, twirl, leap, _crunch_. Tingle begins sobbing.

Feeling bad, I repeat over and over again, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to jump on your foot!"

Once he's up again and not crying, he brushes it off and makes me continue.

* * *

"Enough!" Tingle screeches in agony after I 'accidentally' smack him in the mouth during a twirl for the fifth time. Technically, the first few were on accident, but this time it was on purpose. It's kinda nice to see Tingle suffering for once.

The sun has set and Tingle is so bruised up it looks like I pushed him off a cliff (which I wouldn't mind doing at the moment…)

"Geez," Tingle says rubbing his temple, "I sure do feel sorry for your dance partner at the festival… Anyway, you're dismissed."

I flop down on my makeshift bed on the floor (I practically sink ten inches into the bed it's so fluffy) and think, the only thing that keeps me sane here.

What was the festival Tingle mentioned?

Whatever it is, I don't plan on showing up.

And what about what Farore said yesterday? No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure it out. 'The people of Kokiri…' Who are the Kokiri? Perhaps she meant Korok?

Next thing I know, its morning. Faintly, I hear Tingle calling for me, apparently excited.

**~Thanks for reading! I'm so excited for Part Two... are you? The next chapter will probably be an info chapter (yes, I hate those too...) but just so I don't have to type it out every chapter. Thank you for your cooperation and reviews!~**


	12. Journey to Fairyland

**~Well, this is it! Enjoy! And review. REVIEW! Thank you much!~**

"We're going to Fairyland, Link!"

Still somewhat groggy, I stare blankly over Tingle's shoulder at some Gyorgs swimming around Tingle Island.

"Did you hear me, Link?" I shrug half-heartedly. "Well, go pack your stuff! We're setting out as soon as possible!"

Suddenly I become very awake. We're leaving? Yes! Good riddance, Tingle Tower!

Excited to be sailing again, I begin to pack. Ten minutes pass and then with my pack (filled with nutrition, my tunic [in case we run into people], and, of course, weapons) I meet Tingle at my boat.

I sigh as I see four suitcases, each one lavender with a lace trim. He notices me staring at them.

"You're probably wondering what're I my bags; but Tingle's not gonna tell!" He instructs me to load the boat, so grudgingly I do so as he pulls out a map.

"Now," he says, calling me over to look at the map. "We want to go here." His pudgy finger falls on Thorned Fairy Island. But… why? There's nothing special there, just healing fairies.

I raise the sail and conjure up a nice gust of wind moving southeast. Tingle follows me onto the boat, saying things like "Anchors whey!" and, "Why's the rum gone?" in a big, puffed up voice.

Finally! It's great to be back at sea!

* * *

The first few hours of sailing with Tingle were relatively painless. After a while, though, he began to dig around in his feminine suitcases. Once, I turned around to find him playing with two dolls. He quickly hid them, then said: "Did you see anything?"

"No, of course I didn't see you playing with your dolls," I had said as sarcastically as I could, but he accepted it anyways.

Another time, he was popping cupcakes out of a different suitcase. I almost fell out of the boat trying to take them away from him. I just couldn't risk him getting too hyped up on sugar…

And, about an hour ago, it seemed the sugar had set in and he started singing a ridiculous little song. Something like: 'Oh Fairyland, I salute thee! With your licorice trees and gummy rocks, you're delicious as can be! How I wish I could fly around and play all day under your lemon sun!' After that, he blacked out.

Beside me, Tingle begins to stir. I now sit on the shores of Thorned Fairy Island, waiting for further instruction from him.

"Where are we?" he murmurs.

Sarcastically, I answer, "Fairyland, my liege."

Hearing the word fairy, Tingle bolts upright, an excited look on his face. It falls when he sees where we actually are.

"No, Link, this is simply the gateway. Come with me."

I try to hide my surprise as I follow him to the opposite end of the island, where there sits a giant boulder.

"Flip it over."

I easily do so, which reveals writing on the bottom; but it's no tongue that I know.

"Finally!" Tingle exclaims, followed with a dance of joy. Hugging the rock, he begins to whisper an unknown language.

As I face away from his insanity, my eyes befall the strangest thing: what was once just an endless horizon begins to part like two sliding doors. Through the gap that begins to form, a dark blob forms. Could it be…Fairyland?

"Well, what're you waiting for, Link?" Tingle says, interrupting the awe-filled moment. "Let's go!"

For once in my life, I find myself agreeing with him. We sail full speed in the direction of the new island, whether it's Fairyland or not. Without warning, we come to a halt. Surprised, I look up at the sail to find isn't moving. Not at all. In fact, there aren't even waves… it's as if there's no wind here. I try to change the direction of the wind, but no matter what, I fail to make a breeze. So, little by little, I float to shore.

_**~End of Part One~**_

**~Yeah, not as good as previous chapters, but whatever. Thank you to all my readers!~**


	13. Notice

**Hello readers! **

**Just to let you know, Part Two has been made into another story on the Archives due to differences in setting, characters, ect.**

**Look for "Lost Land of the Kokiri".**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, and I hope you enjoy part two as much as part one!**

**Bye!**

**~SuperGeek3~**


End file.
